Scream it all away
by Fragile Marionettes
Summary: Emancipation of a minor. Leaving, away, going, gone. Too far gone? Probably. Too far gone to come back? Maybe so. Emancipation of a minor; the beginning and end of everything.
1. Prologue

(a/n: first fanfiction. don't be too hard on me I pray. lol YES this story actually does have deidara and other characters, but this is just a prologue so please bear with me here until this actually goes somewhere. merci, je vous aime!)

--

Emancipation.

Throughout history there have been many famous emancipations; when King Henry Tudor III emancipated from the Catholic Church, Abraham Lincoln's emancipation proclamation in the eighteenth century, and many more instances of breaking away.

However, none of these cases refer to our main subjects. The kind of emancipation that this story absolutely has to start out with is the emancipation of minors, which is when a minor over the age of sixteen legally breaks away from all parental control.

Done.

Gone.

Forever.

This isn't too uncommon and happens if the parents are found to be abusive, if a minor is pregnant, wishes to have a legal marriage, if they are economically sufficient apart from their parents, military service, or if they acquire a life threatening illness such as HIV/AIDS.

This is how the story starts.

Alone.

--

ugh so short I sincerely apologize, but I'll update fast I promise.


	2. Chapter 1

**(a/n: bleh. Chapter one I guess. I know that right now the summary and the prologue are giving off absolutely no hints of what the story is about because frankly I don't even know what I want to write about. However, this chapter will hopefully be a little more helpful.)**

--

The first time Deidara and Rena met was in the second grade; he was known as the funny popular guy whom all the little seven-year old girls thought to be 'dreamy,' and she was the scrawny little dark haired girl every guy thought had cooties. Deidara, being the bold little kid that he was, had walked right up to Rena at the finger painting table one day and just started asking questions.

"I was just wondering; do you have cooties?" blue eyes looked down into cucumber green ones, questioningly and with all the second grade curiosity they could muster.

"I-I-I don't think so? Do you think I have cooties?"

"Well my friends were over at the car table and they said you had cooties, but I don't think you do. I said you looked like you were too clean to have cooties."

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"Do _you_ have cooties?"

Deidara gasped, his only visible eye growing even wider (if possible) at the thought of someone else thinking that he could _ever _be infested with cooties.

"No I don't! You're mean!" he retorted indignantly, obviously mad that she would even question his personal hygiene.

"Hmmm… well, you said I had cooties, and that's pretty mean too."

"No, I thought you were clean, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Well I think you're very clean too, Deidara!"

And thus, we have the beginning of a beautiful friendship next to the finger painting station during free play.

--

_"Good morning Konoha it's a beautiful day full of sunshine and low humidity! Expect the same throughout-"_

Groaning tiredly, Deidara rolled out from the middle of the bed towards the edge so that he could lazily push the orange alarm clock off his dresser entirely causing the batteries to fall out.

It was early September and time for another year at school. Yay!

NOT.

The only upside to the whole ordeal was that it was senior year, the last year, the end of suffering, the last few months down under.

Deidara slumped out of bed groggily and pushed his long bang behind his ear, blinking the sleep out of his eyes unsuccessfully.

He was tall for his age of seventeen, three inches over six feet tall and his hair grew long all the way to the middle of his back. His eyes were blue; not sky blue and not really ocean blue either, they were more like the indigo kind of sapphire that could be seen in jewelry stores, but not rivaled.

Of course all humans that fell under that category 'female' and were under the age of about twenty seven loved him.

To the point that it was almost ludicrous considering that he would never like any of them back. He wasn't gay by any means, he had honestly just never considered being with _anyone_, guys and girls alike.

This is what floated around his mind as he slid into his car and put it into gear, letting his hands do the work for him as he made another unconsious drive to Rena's apartment; the apartment he knew the directions to so well he could easily drive there deaf and blinded.

Rena was his best friend, his all, the only thing that mattered. Over the past ten years they had been through a lot together; Rena had been Deidara's rock when his parents divorced, and then again when the department store they had been buying his tenth birthday present was blown up by terrorists back when war ravaged the country. It had been the first time in a year that his parents had seen each other, they had agreed to suck it up and just try to go find Deidara something nice for his party.  
Rena was there for his during all the foster homes, all the moving around, and then she was there for him again to help him pick out an apartment when he had turned sixteen.

Deidara had always protected her; when her father left her standing in the front yard for a train and a lease on a new condo one cool summer night, when her mom started drinking every night and shooting up heroin, and then (just as she had done) again on her sixteenth birthday when her mother filed for child emancipation after deciding that she had no further use for her daughter.

Deidara and Rena were the only one's who knew these things about each other; the rest of the world just saw them as regular people while they knew the truth.

Everything.

What was really there after everything else was broken down.

--

**yay a chapter.  
sucks I know, it was kind of forced so its not really much and its REALLY short so I apologize; I just wanted to have something up for you guys**

**if you review, I will tell you the meaning of life.**

**this is something you cannot pass up.**


End file.
